


Unsheathed

by Phlyarologist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/pseuds/Phlyarologist
Summary: Maybe you shouldn't go around drawing strange swords.





	Unsheathed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).




End file.
